


Imagination

by WolfPilot06



Series: Naruto Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Chapter 307, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPilot06/pseuds/WolfPilot06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not going the way Naruto thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the sasunaru100 LJ community (http://sasunaru100.livejournal.com/17037.html). Challenge was "Post-307". In the manga, chapter 307 is the first time Naruto and Sakura re-encounter Sasuke after the 3-year time jump.

Things are not going the way Naruto thought they would.

He's had three years to plan things out. He can't count the number of scenarios he's played out in his mind, the blows he's exchanged with Sasuke while dreaming. He must have fought the Valley of the End a million times by now, and each time he thinks of all the ways he could have changed the outcome, the things he could have said to keep Sasuke from running off to Orochimaru, to keep Sasuke from running away from _him_. He whispers an apology to Sasuke every night like a prayer. This time – _this time_ – he swears he won't fail either of them.

But things are not going the way Naruto thought they would.

Sasuke has always been a master of getting under his skin, even if he did it unconsciously at times. But it seems as if he has learned more than _jutsu_ from Orochimaru; Orochimaru excels at manipulation, and Naruto shouldn't be surprised that Sasuke is a star pupil in this, just like with everything else, but he is.

Never, in all his imaginings, did he ever consider that Sasuke would touch him so gently. Even as he whispers promises of death in Naruto's ear, all Naruto can think about is just how _warm_ Sasuke is. He'd expected something colder – ice, maybe, or the cool caress of scales, even, considering who his master is – but not this steady warmth against his neck, not the heated breath sliding down his skin to pool in the hollow formed by his collarbone.

And because Naruto never thought that Sasuke would almost embrace him, he doesn't know what to do. Because Naruto never imagined the press of Sasuke's lips against the skin of his throat, he can't move. Because Naruto never considered that Sasuke only thought of his life as yet another piece in the elaborate game he plays with Itachi, he'll die at Sasuke's hand. Again.

Things are not going the way Naruto thought they would.


End file.
